


tired of hearing sorry, don't wanna lose you this way (kiss and makeup one more time)

by lotuspetals



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Bang Chan is Whipped, Bottom Kim Woojin, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, catboy! kim woojin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22984594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotuspetals/pseuds/lotuspetals
Summary: chan sometimes hate his friends but then again he's thankful for them.(series of drabbles with chan and catboy! woojin).
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Kim Woojin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 1
Kudos: 82





	tired of hearing sorry, don't wanna lose you this way (kiss and makeup one more time)

**Author's Note:**

> happy march!<3

Chan doesn't know how to respond, too inarticulate at the gift presented by his group of friends who had surprised him early in advance for his birthday.

Was it considered a gift if it turns out to be a human being? But he notices something, this person has unique characteristics where they had a long onyx tail swishing side to side and matching piceous triangle ears on top of their head.

“Hyung, this is Woojin and Woojin, this is Chan. He'll be in your care from now on and in other words, to put it your new owner or whatever you prefer to call him. Whoo! Congratulations to you guys!”

What does Jisung mean by in his care? He's not understanding what's happening right now.

“Go ahead and say hi, he won't bite you.”

“... H- _hi_ ,” a light voice utters.

Chan sees Seungmin gently pushed the other to greet the still Australian. He wasn't expecting to meet such pureness but Woolen? Was that his name correct? The nervous brunette was giving off a shy smile and Chan's face softens at the cute display but the words coming out of his mouth were the complete opposite.

“What the actual fuck guys?”

He still had no idea what was going on.

“What's wrong?” asks Hyunjin, one eyebrow grew in interrogation. “Do you not appreciate what we're giving you? I mean, you don't have to _accept_ him if you don't want to.”

“I didn't say that... but what is the meaning behind this whole thing?”

“He's _yours_ to take,” simply shrugs Changbin.

“Not what I—”

“Chris, we kinda saw you were lonely these past few weeks. So we thought a catboy could come and change that for you. You know to spice your boring routine and you should be thankful because we had all chipped in and got him in time for you!”

Chan scowls. “Damn it, Felix, my loneliness is _my_ own business to worry about. And why the fuck would I need a…” stealing a wary glance at the brunette who was watching the uproar with curious eyes. “ _Uh_ , I may have—”

“His name is Woojin, Kim Woojin,” fortunately Jeongin supplies the specified name, helping out the struggling grey silver hair man in the situation.

“Yeah, what he said,” storing that information in the back of his head as a reminder to not get it wrong again in the future, not that he's on board with this whole thing. Pft. “It doesn't help answer any of my damn questions though.”

“Like what?”

“Well… how am I supposed—”

“Did you not listen to what Felix told you a second ago?”

“I did, but it doesn't—”

“Don't worry, you don't have to treat him like he's your pet if that's what you're wondering about. He can be a companion in aspect, _sex_ partner if you're looking to relieve boners.”

Chan wants to punch Minho at the scandalous suggestion. “Fuck off, my sex life isn't any of your concerns.”

“It already is, because lately you haven't been getting _laid_ , my dude.”

It was a good time to strangled Jisung and let him die in a slow painful death.

**Author's Note:**

> I can explain... lmao
> 
> I'm starting to have too many series but it's ok! I'm working on most of them, lol. I should definitely get a beta reader soon.
> 
> btw, have you seen woojinnie's ig story? uwu
> 
> also to people who are plain disgusting to woojin, y'all need to get a life and bug off >:l


End file.
